The present invention relates generally to data gathering systems for installation in point of sale checkout counters and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for mounting such data gathering systems to facilitate smooth handling of products which are presented for purchase at the counters by defining a downwardly stepped path for the products as they progress across the data gathering systems.
Supermarket checkout counters commonly include optical scanners mounted therein for optically scanning bar code labels on products to be purchased as the products are moved over scanning windows in the top surfaces of the scanners. The scanners read and convert bar code labels into product identification and pricing information which is used for sales and other merchandising purposes, such as inventory control. The scanners frequently are associated with weighing scales to accommodate products which are sold by weight, for example, produce, and may be combined with weighing scales to form data gathering systems for compact and convenient installation in the checkout counter.
One example of such a data gathering system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,344, wherein a scale and an optical scanner are integrated into a single unit which fits within the checkout counter. Another improved data gathering system, which is the subject of related patent application entitled "Data Gathering System Including Cradle Suspension", is disclosed herein for illustrating the use of the present invention. Since the present invention is generally applicable to scales, scanners, data gathering systems including scales and/or scanners and the like, the term "data gathering system" will be used herein to generically refer to all such devices.
Many data gathering systems, such as the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,344, include an aperture in the upper surface of the system for the passage of scanning light beams such that most items to be scanned must be picked up and moved over the aperture to prevent the items from snagging or catching on edges or sides of the aperture. Other data gathering systems, such as the system described herein, include a flat upper surface having a closed or sealed scanning window such that items to be scanned can be slid over the surface of the system across the scanning window. Even in the instance of the apertured surface data gathering systems, some items, particularly large items, can be slid over the surface of the system.
Accordingly, data gathering systems are mounted such that the upper surfaces of the systems are substantially aligned with the upper surfaces of the counters into which they are installed. In this way, many items can be slid from the counter onto the system and then back to the counter. Unfortunately, particularly in the case of data gathering systems including scales which are subject to downward deflection, the relative positioning of the upper surfaces of the counter and the system are such that items tend to snag or catch on either the system or the counter as they are slid across the system. Of course checkout counters can be custom constructed to accommodate the systems and avoid such snags or catches; however, many applications require the data gathering systems to be fitted into existing counters and the cost of new custom counters could preclude installation of the systems.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for mounting data gathering systems in existing or new standard counters which facilitates smooth handling of products presented for purchase at the counters by defining a downwardly stepped path for the products as they are slid across the data gathering systems.